Evaluate the pharmacokinetics and safety of a new oral syrup of pentoxifylline as a adjunct to intravenous immunoglobulin and aspirin in the treatment of Kawasaki disease and assess the clinical and laboratory evidence of toxicity of pentoxifylline.